The Astrum Theatre
by Gleekable
Summary: Astrum meaning Star in Latin. Rachel Berry begins her course of Theatre Arts at Harvard University, meeting Jane One of the Other Nineteen students picked she soon finds out University Life isn't all that good especially with Dakota Stanley! REVIEW!


**Welcome to my Glee, University Story. Set in 2012 it is based on Rachel continuing in the performing arts in Harvard University and facing the trials and tribulations of Uni Life, Exams, Social Life and keeping in touch with Finn. **

**The 'Astrum' Theatre**

**Chapter 1**

Rachel Berry stood stationary outside her dorm room, her many pink suitcases by her fragile side. It was Rachel's first day at Harvard University, many thoughts lingered her mind like 'How her former glee members were coping'. Rachel had been offered a scholarship of the performing arts, when she received the news that she was one out of the twenty to get a place she screamed in utter delight. Three months later she was now standing outside her dorm room.

Rachel looked at the door and smiled; removing the key from her purse she unlocked it and entered. Upon arriving she found it to be quite delightful and cosy, the bed lay at one side while a large oak desk lay at the bottom. Opposite the bed was a large notice-board and at the very end of the room a bathroom with a bathtub with a large pine wardrobe at the right hand side of the door. Rachel smiled and took her pink suitcases in one by one.

Looking around the room for a moment, Rachel looked at her timetable she was due in the Astrum Theatre in one hour, 'Plenty of time to unpack' she said to herself. Unzipping the first bag she found a picture in its frame of New Directions. A single H2O tear fell from her eye, "The Memories" she said out loud. Hanging it up on the wall, Rachel started to unpack, no sooner had she started then the hour had gone. Wrapping up in a purple scarf she made herself outside.

Setting off down the street of Cambridge she found herself panicking for time, lucky for her she just made it in time and was ushered to the theatre. Nineteen people lay sitting in the front in silence as a long velvet curtain was closed. Rachel gulped and started to walk down the steps; the nineteen turned around and looked at her. She stopped for a moment and stared back and then quickly sat herself beside a young blonde haired girl name Jane.

"Hi I'm Jane" said the blonde-haired girl sitting beside Rachel in a friendly manner. Rachel smiled "Rachel, my name is Rachel" spoke Rachel shaking Jane's hand. The red velvet curtain opened and Dakota Stanley stepped out. He was as small and fierce as ever, he pointed at Jane and roared "NAME?!"

"Jane" replied Jane who looked rather scared, Rachel looked at the other people they too were scared and Rachel gulped. Dakota roared again "SING!"

Jane jumped up from her seat started to sing and Rachel's frown turned upside down.

"Everywhere I'm looking now, I'm surrounded by your embrace, Baby I can see your halo, You know you're my saving grace."

Rachel was shocked as Jane started to sing the second verse; she was so good and better than Rachel. 

"You're everything I need and more, It's written all over your face, Baby I can feel your halo, Pray it won't fade away." Jane sang.

Rachel sat numb at the vocals of Jane's voice.

"I can feel your halo halo halo, I can see your halo halo halo, I can feel your halo halo halo, I can see your halo halo halo" Jane sang.

"STOP!" he shouted and Jane jumped back into her seat panting. Rachel looked at her and give her the thumbs up and Jane smiled. Dakota paced back and forth and pointed at Rachel and shouted "NAME?!"

"Rachel" shouted Rachel standing up, "SING!" he roared once more. Rachel's mind raced and thought of her song and the lyrics left her mouth.

"I lay alone awake at night, Sorrow fills my eyes , But I'm not strong enough to cry, Despite of my disguise." Rachel sang this in the best way she could. 

"I'm left with no shoulder, But everyone wants to lean on me, I guess I'm their soldier, Well, who's gonna be mine?"

"Who's there to save the hero, When she's left all alone? And she's crying out for help."

"STOP!" screamed Dakota and she sat down. "Two people have sung out of twenty here, my verdict is Jane and Rachel, your vocals are brilliant but will need a lot of work to get them higher for the Opera section of this course!" Rachel frowned and so did Jane, 'A lot of work?' she thought. Dakota spoke again "Welcome to the Astrum Theatre, Astrum meaning Star in Latin and remember this as a warning slacking off is _setting off_ the stage!"

**So there is my first chapter, for a second I thought I would have to create a character for the director of the Astrum Theatre, but then I thought Dakota Stanley. Dakota fits this roll perfectly and he will CAUSE a lot of trouble for Rachel and say hello to Jane :)**

**Now Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW AND REVIEW!**


End file.
